bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Selvie
| race = Dragon | type = Disguiser | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Himself | base of operations = London, UK | manga debut = BURN THE WITCH }} is a Disguiser Dragon that has lived in London for 10 years, masquerading as Balgo's childhood friend. Appearance In his Human form, Selvie appears to be a young, stockily-built man with thick, curly hair and large eyebrows. He wears a light shirt with colored sleeves that is emblazoned with "NO9 VJP" on the front, as well as jeans and sneakers. In his true form, Selvie is a large, dark and serpentine Dragon, with multiple small arms ending in white claws, two tattered wings, tentacles in place of legs, and a long neck ending in a screw-like head with two large eyes.BURN THE WITCH, page 40 Personality In life, the original Selvie was very selfless and heroic even as a child, protecting Balgo from an oncoming train at the cost of his own life.BURN THE WITCH, page 42 While disguised as a Human, Selvie is fairly skeptical, flatly rejecting Balgo's story of Noel Niihashi disappearing to Reverse London because he considers the latter to be a "fairy tale". However, he is a steadfast friend to Balgo and is very fond of his dog, Osushi.BURN THE WITCH, pages 18-19 After revealing himself to be a Disguiser Dragon, Selvie expresses a fervent desire to attain immortality by devouring a witch, despite this process apparently being a myth, and is very brutal and relentless in attaining this goal.BURN THE WITCH, pages 38-46 He is also proud of his unique status as a Disguiser Dragon who has lived in secret among humans for a full decade.BURN THE WITCH, page 43 However, he still cares about Balgo and does not want to harm or kill him,BURN THE WITCH, page 41 even promising to leave his object of affections, Noel, alone if devouring Spangle Ninii does grant him immortality;BURN THE WITCH, page 45 this goodwill does have its limits, though, as when Balgo refused to run away from the fight and tried to talk Selvie out of eating Spangle, Selvie decided to simply devour him as well because Balgo was not listening to him.BURN THE WITCH, pages 48-50 History When he was 7, Selvie died protecting Balgo from an oncoming train. Shortly afterward, his body was possessed by a Disguiser DragonBURN THE WITCH, pages 35-36 who proceeded to assume his identity and live among humans for the next 10 years. Plot In London, Selvie sits with Balgo and berates him for being obsessed with seeing Noel Niihashi's panties. When Balgo reminds him that he rejected the story of Noel disappearing into thin air, Selvie confirms this because he considers the idea of people going to Reverse London preposterous, as it is a "fairy tale" like Santa Claus. Foisting Osushi onto Selvie, who is overwhelmed by his cuteness, Balgo convinces his friend to listen to his woes.BURN THE WITCH, pages 18-19 Later, Balgo brings Selvie to the phonebooth Noel disappeared in and wonders what the WB that appeared on the booth meant. As Selvie begins to leave, Osushi suddenly distorts and transforms into an enormous Dark Dragon.BURN THE WITCH, pages 23-26 While they hide from the rampaging Dark Dragon, Noel and Spangle Ninii burst out of the Coin Gate behind the Dragon. When Selvie tries to flee the scene, Spangle pursues him despite Noel's warning that there are two Dragons present, only for Selvie to suddenly unfurl his body and attack Spangle.BURN THE WITCH, pages 31-38 .]] With her left arm broken by the attack, Spangle rolls to safety as Selvie reveals himself to be a Disguiser Dragon as well. Noting that he does not want to kill Balgo, Selvie declares that he will devour the witches and become immortal as he attacks Spangle once more, only for Noel to swoop in and rescue her. As Noel reveals that Selvie died when he was 7 while protecting Balgo from the impact of a train, Spangle remarks on the strangeness of a Dark Dragon living among humans for 10 years before Selvie suddenly appears next to them and attacks, sending Spangle crashing into the city below. When the dust clears to reveal Spangle landed next to Balgo, Selvie tells him to leave so he can devour Spangle and attempts to do so, but Balgo blocks his mouth with his arms and reveals that he is doing so because he still believes Selvie is his friend. Selvie prepares to devour them both, but is kicked away by Noel, who proceeds to destroy Selvie with '''Absolute Dragon Shutter.BURN THE WITCH, pages 38-55 Powers & Abilities Elongated Mouth: In order to consume things, Selvie can "unscrew" his mouth and envelop his target before closing it once more, puncturing and crushing them. This action possesses considerable strength, as demonstrated when Selvie effortlessly broke Spangle Ninii's arm while attempting to eat her.BURN THE WITCH, pages 38-39 Energy Blasts: Selvie can fire powerful energy blasts from his eyes. Upon being hit by one of these blasts, Spangle was sent crashing into the city below, destroying a building in the process.BURN THE WITCH, pages 42-43 Enhanced Durability: Selvie possesses considerable durability; when Spangle fired an explosive blast at him with her gun, Selvie simply caught it with one of his hands and suffered no visible injury as he continued attacking her. Flight: Despite the tattered state of his wings, Selvie can use them to fly at high speeds. Quotes *(To Balgo) "...Get out of here, Balgo. I don't want to kill you. I only wish to devour these witches and attain immortality!" *(To Balgo) "Leave them. Osushi turned out to be a Dragon. And that woman, I will devour her now. So leave. If you can't leave Niihashi behind, then just wait a little longer. Once I'm done eating this chick, if I become immortal, I'll let Niihashi live."BURN THE WITCH, page 45 *(To Balgo) "C'mon...if you don't understand what I'm saying to you, then perish."BURN THE WITCH, pages 49-50 References Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters